


Redamancy

by jinhumph



Series: today too, I love you [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhumph/pseuds/jinhumph
Summary: He looks truly in love, Jinho thinks to himself, and the realization causes his heart to flutter.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Series: today too, I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliBearU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliBearU/gifts).



> (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.
> 
> I wrote this for Eli since today is her birthday! I'm not really good when it comes to words but I hope this small gift can make you smile on such a special date. I love you ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Years, decades, and even centuries later, Hongseok was certain that he would never forget this very moment.

Because before, he might've been unsure. Before, he didn't really know. But now, he was sure, without a doubt, of what Jinho felt for him.

Jinho's actions had always shown that he cared. This had been clear from the day they first met. His ability to calm and reassure Hongseok with simple words, his determination in convincing him to push away all of the negativity that haunted him, and his sweet smile that eased him of his worries had always told him that he genuinely cared. He had always cared, he would always care.

Though now, Hongseok knew that there was more, so much more. An emotion bigger than just the resolve to simply care for someone. So strong, so clear, _so obvious._

They stand now in the middle of the kitchen, closer than they've ever been before. Hongseok doesn't know how it came to this exactly, but he doesn't care to recall the details. His gaze is wholly fixated on Jinho, who'd grasped the front of his shirt in his fists, keeping his head down so that he couldn't see his expression.

For a minute, Hongseok stands still, not knowing if he should say or do something in this particular situation. Jinho's body is pressed almost completely against his, the proximity allowing him to feel the way his small frame trembles slightly.

"I love you." The grip on his shirt tightens as Jinho slowly raises his head, meeting his gaze.

It was strange, how as he speaks, Jinho's quiet voice noticeably quivers from nerves. Yet he still manages to sound so absolutely sure of what he’s saying, his voice holding nothing but the sound of unquestionable truth and utter confidence that this is really what he feels and Hongseok knows he means every word.

His face is flushed, a deep red colouring his cheeks. His brown eyes wide with something like anticipation, or desperation, that Hongseok momentarily wonders why. Though he guesses that Jinho is worried that he won't believe his heartfelt confession.

Yet, _he does._ Although he's not entirely sure of why he feels that way towards him, he trusts what Jinho has told him. He trusts 'cause he sees it in his eyes, hears it in his voice, feels it in their bond. So strong, so clear, _so obvious._

**[...]**

It's heartwarming how Hongseok has learned to open up more to Jinho.

It makes Jinho's heart swell with pride, seeing how much he has changed over the course of their relationship. Hongseok really makes an effort to be more optimistic, to move on from his past, to trust in his own decisions more, and Jinho is glad that he’s able to have such an impact on his life.

Hongseok has never been one for words, finding actions a little more easier when it comes to his own emotions. He didn't have to say much for Jinho to know that he cares. He cares more than he could ever admit, willing to place himself in harm's way just to make sure he's _okay._

It's not till Hongseok wraps his strong arms around him in a warm embrace, that Jinho is aware of something that he should've known long ago. Something that he now feels in their bond more than ever, something that Hongseok had been hiding for quite some time but had still displayed with kind gestures and meaningful words every now and then.

"Jinho, I love you." Hongseok speaks, his voice full of emotions.

He feels a kiss that's tenderly pressed to his forehead, fingers soothingly rubbing his back as Hongseok's heart beats fast against his chest. He slowly draws back from their close embrace, his gaze trailing upwards, blush lightly dusting his cheeks. These little things say a lot about the feelings that reside deep inside himself, feelings that he chooses to carefully shield from everyone except Jinho, only because he learned to trust in him that much.

"I love you." He says once again, his lips quivering "I really do." 

Looking into Hongseok's eyes had always made him feel this warm sense of comfort and protection, but what he sees now is something that words cannot even describe. The feeling bodly living in Hongseok's eyes within every sincere effort of kindness that he makes for him, be it in words or actions.

He looks truly in love, Jinho thinks to himself, and the realization causes his heart to flutter.

"Hmm, I know." Jinho simply smiles, wrapping his arms around Hongseok, his head leaning against his chest. Hongseok reciprocates after a moment, moving to hold him close, his chin resting on top of Jinho's head. A sense of love is present in the air around them and felt by them both, their hearts beating in time with the warm spring breeze "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so I apologize for possible grammar mistakes. let me know what you think about this story! feedback is much appreciated. see ya next time ♥


End file.
